Inconsolable
by ChiaMarie23
Summary: Lucas watched Brooke leave as he said nothing. She left because ofhim. To find out more read the story. Based upon the song Inconsolable by TheBackstreet Boys.


**_I close the door_**

**_Like so many times, so many times before_**

**_Filmed like a scene on the cutting room floor_**

**_I wanna let you walk away tonight without a word_**

* * *

Lucas closed the door like he had every time before in situations like this. It was almost like a movie being filmed as it replayed in his head. He remembered every word that was said by he and Brooke both that night, and when she told him she was leaving again he said nothing as she walked out the door.

"Lucas! Lucas Scott!" Brooke shouted as she walked around the huge house they had bought together. Lucas walked out of the bedroom looking tired as all hell and he just stared at Brooke. Just looking at her he could tell she was pissed.

"What is it this time Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked.

"Every time you walk in the house like that you're pissed about something," He paused. "And it's usually got something to do with something I did." He added.

"You think everything around you is about you!" Brooke screamed.

"No princess drama queen, everything's got to be about you or else you're unhappy! It's always been this w-"

"That's it! I'm leaving! Goodbye Lucas Eugene Scott and may you rot in this large house all alone!" Brooke started to gather her belongings as they continued going at it.

**_

* * *

I try to sleep, yeah_**

But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me

A thousand more regrets unraveling

If you were here right now, I swear

I'd tell you this

Baby I don't want to waste another day

Keeping it inside is killing me

'Cause all I ever want, it comes right down to you, to you

I wish that I could find the words to say

Baby I would tell you every time you leave

I'm inconsolable

* * *

Lucas laid in bed alone, like he normally did each night Brooke left. He thought about how much he started to regret what he'd said to her about everything having to be about her. He knew it was his fault she'd left this time around, but he didn't know why he said that to the woman he loved all these years. After he and Peyton drifted when they came back to Tree Hill after college, he and Brooke became close again. A few months passed and they got back together. It was just a year ago to this day that he had proposed to Brooke and she had said yes, but things with Lucas's work were interfering with their relationship and the amount of time the got to spend together. He remembered the one thing he did say to Brooke before she left.

"Brooke!" Lucas caught her walking out the door. She turned to look at him and their eyes met as he spoke. "I'm Inconsolable you know."

He knew he'd said it to her time and time again each time she'd decided to leave. He never tried to ask her to stay, mostly because he knew she wouldn't, but that was a different story.

* * *

****

I climb the walls, yeah

I can see the edge but I can't take the fall, no

I memorized the number

So why can't I make the call?

Maybe 'cause I know you'll always be with me

In the possibility

* * *

He laid in bed as his mind climbed the walls. He finally sat up and picked up the phone. He went to dial her cell phone number but something held him back. It happened every time they fought. He had her number memorized, but he continued wondering why he couldn't just call her and ask her to come home so they could talk. He laid there, knowing he wasn't going to be able to sleep as he continued to think of Brooke. He looked at her dresser at the far side of the room and noticed an envelope. He got up and walked near her dresser to see his name on the envelope. He picked it up and pulled the piece of paper out of it he noticed that was inside it. It read:

Lucas,

I got upset because Haley said she saw you with Peyton today at your mom's cafe. I got jealous because I was getting ready to call you and ask you to meet me at home so I could talk to you. Lucas I'm pregnant. After all this time we're finally going to have a child. Call me if you decide to apologize for what you said, you really hurt my feelings because of what I was going to tell you. I love you.

Forever Yours,

Brooke Penelope Davis

Lucas knew at that moment things would change. He looked at a photo Brooke had of the two of them on her dresser, knowing they'd always be together, in the endless possibilities. Forever.


End file.
